A Dance
by Galathealove
Summary: Harry and Draco are aurors and Harry is asked to help Draco, but why exactly does Harry have to learn to dance to complete the task? And why is Draco dressed like a woman?


AN: The characters don't belong to me but to J.K. Rowling (except Harry belongs to Draco :D) The song in the beginning is Good Enough by Evanescence.

_Under your spell again_

_I can't say no to you_

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand_

_I can't say no to you_

_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly_

_now I can't let go of this dream_

_I can't breath but I feel_

_Good enough_

_I feel good enough for you_

_Drink up sweet decadence_

_I can't say no to you_

_and I've completely lost myself_

_and I don't mind_

_I can't say no to you_

_Shouldn't have let you_

_conquer me completely_

_now I can't let go of this dream_

_can't believe that I feel_

_Good enough_

_I feel good enough_

_it's been such a long time coming,_

_but I feel good_

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall_

_pour real life down on me_

_cause I can't hold on to anything this good_

_enough_

_am I good enough_

_for you to love me too?_

_So take care of what you ask of me_

_cause I can't say no_

**December** **13th, Monday**

Harry was standing by a wall. He had a glass of champaign in his hand and he was dressed in a dark suit, violet shirt and a black tie. He was feeling really out of place, he didn't know what he should do. He had never enjoyed formal parties especially if there was dancing, even the Ministry Christmas Party wasn't an exception. He had come to the party with Luna but she had disappeared somewhere. Harry looked around. Somehow everyone else seemed to be having a good time. They chatted with each other, smiled and clinked their glasses.

Suddenly Harry's eyes caught a familiar figure talking with the Minister of Magic. His blonde hair was clean and seemed really soft. The man wore a well-tailored tuxedo and a beautiful white vest with embroidery. His shirt was also white and the bow tie black. All his clothes seemed really beautiful and fitted him perfectly, exposing his tall and lean figure. Harry couldn't help staring at the man who was at home doing small talk among people, a thing Harry would never get used to. Even though, it didn't make Draco Malfoy's looks less amazing. On the contrary, it seemed to only add his charm.

When Harry was studying Draco, the man turned his head and looked straight to Harry's eyes. For Harry, it seemed as if the moment lasted for a couple of minutes instead of mere seconds. For a moment it seemed as if Draco's lips had turned to a smile, but before Harry could look more and ensure himself he was wrong Draco had turned away.

During the dinner Harry talked politely to the lady next to him but wasn't really paying attention. All he could think of was the look that had been on Draco's face. After the dinner it was time for dancing, and Harry went to the farthest corner of the great hall in order to avoid dancing. When he turned his head he saw Draco standing next to him.

"You look bored, you should try dancing, it's not that bad, you know", He said matter-of-factly. Then he suddenly leaned in, placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and whispered to his ear: "Unless you can't of course." And then he was gone.

Harry didn't know what to do. While the mocking in Draco's tone had been evident, the gesture had been somehow intimate. After that, Harry didn't stay at the party long.

**December 15th, Wednesday**

The Head Auror had asked Harry to come to his office. When Harry stepped in Draco was already sitting there. Harry nodded to him and sat down.

"Good day, sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Aurors Potter and Malfoy, you are here because we have an undercover task for you. Auror Malfoy knows the plan, I'll just tell the basics to Auror Potter and you can fill him in afterwards. The thing is that we have found a smuggler from one of the pureblood families. You will go to a dance where he is and put a tracing spell on him. We chose you, Potter for we can get you invited, you are the Saviour in the end. Now, you can go, I trust Malfoy will tell you all the details."

Harry and Draco were shooed out of the room before Harry had time to say a thing.

"Well, come to my office, I have all the reports there", Draco said in a neutral tone. Harry followed him, deep in his thoughts.

"Okay, we have spotted this smuggler, Richards. He has smuggled all kinds of muggle things for example something called cellphones. Although, we don't have witnesses or traces to show he's guilty so we have to catch him red handed. That's were you come in. Richards has one weak spot and that's dancing. We'll go to a ball and cast the spell on him while dancing. Any objections?"

"Hmm no, but you said _we_, shouldn't you have a female partner? Or if I'm going, shouldn't I?"

A wicked smile spread on Draco's lips. "No, we'll be going together. Now, I trust you can dance? You danced in the Triwizard Tournament Yule Ball, didn't you?"

The question shook all the other thoughts from Harry's head. "No, please, don't make me dance! I can't! After the fourth year I haven't danced, I was in too much hurry _rescuing the world_!"

"Well, I should have guessed that even the Great Saviour has weaknesses. I'll have to teach you, it's the main point of the plan in the end."

"Why, can't we have some other aurors do that?"

"No one else knows what he looks like so I have to be there and I'm not likely to get invited. After all, who would want a Death Eater to his or her home" Harry looked at Draco's sour face surprised. "Well, shall we start, the party's held next Saturday so you'll have to learn fast."

Harry and Draco walked to a practise room and Draco looked at Harry speculatively.

"I guess we'll start with Cicapo, it's relatively easy and the only one essential to the plan. The partner is switched there so I'll have to make sure I get to dance with Richards. Now, let's start."

Draco stepped closer to Harry but turned his back to him and offer his hands over his shoulders. "Take my hands", he ordered.

Harry reached to the hands over the longer man's shoulders and stepped so that he stood behind him. Draco stepped right. "You'll be a bit left of me. Then we start walking forward with left foot - one, two, three, four - and then left heel to front and back next to the right and right toes to back look at them and back. And then from the beginning: one, two, three, four, heel, toes. Let's repeat it a couple of times."

When Harry knew what he was supposed to do, Draco turned the music on. It was faster than Harry had expected, but he survived, repeating 'one, two, three, four, heel, toes' in his mind.

"Then we'll move to the next part. When the part we practised has come twice, you clap your hands and take four steps inside, this is danced in a circle anticlockwise so that's left, and then clap your hands again and four steps back so that you kinda walk an ellipse. The clap is on the first step. In the same time I'll walk outside from the circle. Then you lift your hand... right hand up and I take it and make a pirouette clockwise a few times, two or three. Then it starts from the beginning again. Are you with me?"

"Umh yeah, I guess."

"Good, then lets try. Clap, two, three, four, clap, two, three, four, and a-ro-und, and from the beginning."

They danced until Harry knew all the steps by heart, which luckily didn't take long.

"Didn't you say the partner is switched somewhere?" Harry asked, not sure whether he would like to dance with anyone else and was startled by this thought.

"Yes, it happens when there is this walking with clapping. Women move to the man in front of them and men to the woman behind. And this is why we need this particular dance, then I'm close enough to Richards to cast the spell."

"Ookay..."

"Then, I'll teach you the waltz, it's the only dance one really has to know! And it would be too suspicious if we only danced one dance."

"But..."

"No buts, Potter, I'll teach it to you whether you want it or not. I can always _imperio _you! Or then I could bind you..." Harry inhaled sharply and Draco's calculating eyes landed on his. "Oh, you like bondage, don't you?" Draco purred and the voice made Harry's knees tremble slightly. He glared at the blond trying not to care about the visible blush on his cheeks. Draco just smirked knowingly and moved to him and put his left arm on Harry's shoulder.

"Now, put your right hand on my waist and give the left one to me." The couple stood in the waltzing position and Harry couldn't help thinking he had to be too close since he could smell Draco, was it shampoo, soap, cologne or the man himself. And his warm hand in his wasn't helping him to concentrate.

"Then, you're the male so you're supposed to lead. Anyway, you start with your right foot and step forward. Then there's two small steps not moving from the place and then you step backwards with your left foot and then again two small steps in the same place. One, two, three, one, two, three. Good. Then we just continue going back and forth." When Draco thought Harry was confident enough with the steps he added the rotation, all the time counting from one to three. Finally he put on the music and by that time Harry was skilled enough to just enjoy being close to the other man, a feeling that disturbed him slightly.

When the music ended Draco let go of him and said: "Okay, you did relatively good", and gave Harry's cheek a fast kiss, barely touching the skin and walked out of the room. Harry was left behind with ultimate puzzlement.

** December 18th, Saturday**

Harry stood behind Malfoy Manor's gates. It was already dark. He and Draco had agreed that Harry would come to the Manor and they would floo to the ball from there. Harry reached out to open the gates but they slid open before the touch. Harry stepped inside and the gates closed with a subtle click which was somehow even more terrifying than a loud voice would have been.

Harry walked forward and finally, when he had almost given up hope he would ever reach the house, he saw the light glowing from the open front door and a strange, feminine figure standing by the door. Harry supposed it was Narcissa Malfoy but when he came closer he could see the person was someone else, someone younger. Harry tried to remember if Draco had any relatives of his age but could remember none.

"So you're finally here, thought the peacocks had eaten you alive", Draco's voice was sarcastic and finally Harry realised who was standing by the door. The Smirk was something he could not be mistaken.

"Wow, what have you done? Why are you dressed like that?"

"You've ever heard of a disguise? As I said, no one wants to have a Death Eater in their house."

"But you're not a Death Eater anymore!"

"Tell it to them... But come in, we don't want to be late, do we?"

When Draco stepped inside Harry could see his attire properly and the sight made him froze. Draco had a short sleeved silk dress, ice blue of course, which highlighted his lean waist and hips. The dress was half thigh long and left a little to imagination, except the fact that the one wearing it was a man. Draco's legs were long and lean, and Harry could see that under the dress he was wearing stockings. He also had high-heeled shoes of the colour of the dress.

Draco noticed Harry's widened eyes and asked: "Like what you see?" turning around slowly, exposing a perfect arse the dress hugged tightly. In order to think about something else than what to do to that particular arse, Harry turned his eyes to Draco's face only to find silvery eyes looking at him. However, the beautiful eyes were not what made Harry's jaw gape but the hair and make-up.

Draco had somehow made his hair longer so that it curved over his ears leaving the neck visible. Longer strands on both sides of the face made it look a little rounder. Draco's long lashes were black and made his eyes look bigger. His lips were of a shade of cold pink, Harry wasn't sure if he wore lipstick or if it was natural. All in all, Draco Malfoy looked stunning in women's clothes.

"Are you coming?" Draco's question forced Harry's concentration to the task ahead. All the same, he couldn't help taking the question out of context and blushing at the thought he almost could have answered 'yes'.

Harry and Draco flooed to the ball and walked around the hall greeting everyone. Draco told Harry all the names to the important persons in the society and Harry realised that being a pureblood also meant lots of people to know and parties to attend on top of everything else.

When they had reached the far end of the hall Harry noticed a man that was constantly glancing at their direction. He turned to Draco just to realise he was flirting with the man. A sudden anger rose inside Harry and he threw a venomous glare to the man, who immediately turned around.

"You know, there's no reason for you to be jealous of me, he's our target", Draco said in amused tone. His voice resembled more a purr and was lower when he added: "And I'm only yours!" laced with a flirtatious look trough his lashes.

"I'm not jealous!" Harry turned his blushed face away. "Let's go and dance." Not waiting for an answer he strode to the dance floor trying to ignore the warm feeling in his stomach.

Harry realised it was difficult to waltz with a longer partner. "You're way longer than I am when you're wearing those shoes, how are we supposed to dance, it looks ridiculous!"

"I'm _way longer _than you, the shoes have nothing to do with it" Draco purred and Harry's face blushed, again. He decided that it was better to stay quiet, Draco seemed as if he wasn't sober, why would he otherwise act as if he was flirting with him? And Harry didn't even want to analyse the things the blond made him feel.

They danced a few dances before the Cicapo begun. Draco had luckily kept an eye on their target so they weren't too far away when the dance begun. Harry felt a bit at loss when he saw his – no, not _his_ but _the_, he corrected in his mind – beautiful blond dancing farther and farther, but trusted he would complete the task. When the dance ended Harry took a glass of champagne and waited for Draco by the wall. Soon the blond walked trough the hall drawing every man's attention. He, anyway, looked only at Harry. The look in Draco's eyes and his smile made Harry's heart skip a beat but he tried to ignore the fact and just smiled to the man.

"I succeeded, now we have the rest of the night to ourselves, let's dance, shall we?"

How could Harry have said no to someone with such eyes? "Yes, sure!"

"I can't believe just a couple days ago I had to threaten you to get you dance!" Draco said walking to the dance floor. _Many things have changed since that, _Harry thought. Not the least of the things were Harry's feelings for the other man. On the other hand, he had always found the blond attractive, _maybe it is just the clothing_, he tried to assure himself.

"We should get going, almost everyone has left", Draco broke Harry's concentration on the music, rhythm and the smell of the other man. Dancing with Draco was completely something else than dancing with Patil on their fourth year had been. The man moved gracefully and yet softly, and during the ball they had somehow started dancing really close, not quite daring to look each other in the eye. At least Harry was afraid to see what feelings danced in Draco's beautiful and expressive and warm and... Harry gave his head a mental slap, it wasn't even a week ago that he had found Draco evil bitch. What had changed?

Draco's cough woke Harry, who noticed they were almost by the fireplace.

"I'll see you at work then, I guess. Good night and thanks for the evening!" Draco winked, stepped to the fireplace, threw down a handful of floo powder and said "Malfoy Manor" not waiting Harry to answer, not that he would have had any words, the smile on Draco's face was something that seemed to turn Harry's brain off. And Harry on.

Harry flooed home and spent the rest of the night wanking and wondering what the fuck was wrong with him.

**December 23th, Thursday**

After the ball Harry had thought that it was just the women's clothing that had drawn him to Draco, but when a couple of days had passed he had come to realise that he had a thing for Draco Malfoy in any clothes, preferably without clothing at all, the way he had been in the shower when Harry had rushed in on Monday after a mission that had included too much mud to Harry's liking. He kept replaying the scene in his head, not to wank, of course not, but to determine the other man's goals, as he assured himself.

_Harry run into the changing room. He was covered in mud from head to toes and he was freezing to death with his wet clothes in the cold December air. He tore off his clothes not really caring whether there was someone else in the showers or not. He rushed in and froze to immobility when he saw a slender, muscled, blond man under one shower. Draco Malfoy! The man turned his head slowly and Harry could see his amusement caused by Harry's obvious freezing._

"_Well, Potter, you came to shower with me?" He asked, looking over his shoulder invitingly and winked, a thing that almost had Harry do something he would later regret._

"_Yeah, of course", Harry smirked back and walked to one free shower not too close to Draco but not too far either. "We were just capturing a damned beast of a man who was surprisingly good at mud wrestling. What about you? Have you caught Richards yet?"_

"_Well, not yet, I just came back from following him. He acted suspiciously so I went after him but it was nothing incriminating, we're hoping to get him before the New Year. It should be illegal to commit crimes when it's so fucking cold outside, I wonder how much the ministry has to pay for the water we use to get warm after following suspects."_

"_Well, if it's only the coldness we could use warming charms, couldn't we?" Harry asked, wondering why the pureblood hadn't thought of that._

"_Yeah, unless we are so cold we don't have a coherent thoughts in our heads."_

"_You not having coherent thoughts? Is that even possible?"_

"_Shut up Potter! Anyway, I'll be going, see you!"_

_When Harry got back to the changing room, there was a single white rose on top of his rumpled clothing._

After the incident Harry hadn't been able to take his thoughts of the blond. When having tea in the break room he found himself looking up when someone walked in just to check if it was Draco, and when in his room, he tried his best to remember the blond's smell, touch, eyes, voice, anything. Everything.

**December 24th, Friday**

Harry knocked to the door of his friend's apartment. Ron opened the door and from the noise Harry could tell he wasn't the first one to arrive to their annual Christmas Party held in Christmas Eve every year after Hogwarts. In the beginning the people invited had been their friends from Hogwarts, but nowadays they had also included colleagues from ministry (Harry and Ron) and from St. Mungo's (Hermione).

The first person Harry spotted when entering the beautifully decorated room lighted with candles was the blond man standing next to the fireplace. The glow made his hair gold and Harry found breathing difficult, especially when the man in question turned and looked at him with his piercing, grey eyes. Harry couldn't help admiring him, his very presence seemed to give room unfamiliar elegance.

Harry's thoughts were disturbed by Hermione, who rushed from kitchen to welcome and hug Harry. When Harry finally freed himself from the excited witch, he found Draco still watching at him but turning his head abruptly when their eyes met.

When all the guests had arrived they moved to the dining room to have dinner. Harry sat down to a chair between two occupied ones and looked around to determine what he was supposed to chat about. He hoped it wouldn't be new cures to some old muggle diseases like last year. Turning his head, Harry noticed he sat beside Draco who was chatting with a medi-witch next to him. On Harry's other side there was some auror Ron played quidditch with. He wasn't really someone Harry wanted to be friends with, but since the other didn't mind a chat with The Extraordinarily Great Chosen One Saviour as he had called Harry, he didn't mind. Harry was happy Draco didn't hear the name, he would never have heard the end of it.

Suddenly Harry felt a warm hand on his thigh and he turned his head just to see that nothing had changed except the fact that Draco's hand had somehow found its way to Harry's thigh. Draco himself seemed oblivious to what his hand was doing, stroking Harry's leg gently. And then the food arrived and the hand had suddenly more important things to do, usually called eating. Anyhow, Harry couldn't quite fight the disappointment.

By the time they had eaten Draco hadn't said a word to Harry, who was beginning to think that the blond's curious behaviour had been his own imagination. This, however, changed when they moved to the living room in order to get more relaxed. Harry sat to a comfortable armchair and when Draco came to the room as the last of the company all the sitting places were already taken so he strode straight to Harry's chair.

"I can sit on your lap, can't I?" He asked biting his lip, trying to seem shy.

"Sure, you're always welcome to me", Harry answered dryly and almost regretted the tone when he saw the real joy in the other man's eyes. And the slight horror in everyone else's that were in the room.

"Oh, I just had to make sure", Draco purred sitting down. "You know, I became kinda attached to the stockings I wore in the ball and definitely the suspender. You can feel them if you try here", Draco whispered to Harry's ear and pointed his arse. Harry didn't want to waste a chance to touch Draco so he caressed the arse slowly, feeling the suspender trough the trousers. The very thought of the ball and the man in stockings were enough to halt Harry's breath, not to mention that the said man was sitting on his lap and he was caressing his arse. Harry felt the blush creeping up his face and the sudden tightness of his trousers and turned his head to resume to the conversation he had had with Ron before Draco's arrival.

The evening went on with Draco sitting on Harry's lap and they both concentrating on anything else but the other man. During the night, Harry drank far more than usually but it seemed to be the only way to keep thoughts and hands off the blond.

Finally all the guests but Harry and Draco had left and Hermione had fled to kitchen to wash the dishes. When Ron followed her to ask if she needed help, Draco turned around so that his legs rested on both sides of Harry's and his head was mere inches away.

"So, what are you planning to do?" He asked, apparently waiting something from Harry.

"What do you mean? I'll go home and..."

"Don't act as if you were stupid, I've been flirting with you for... I don't even know how long but you've been oblivious to that. Now I want an answer. And a simple one since you've drank far more than you should have!"

Harry looked to the man that had starred his dreams for the last week. What kind of an answer was he supposed to give? Harry slid his hands to hold Draco's arse.

"What kind of an answer do you want? I've wanted you since the ball, probably even before it and you've always seemed to hate me and be a bitchy ass. I've tried my best to suppress the feelings..."

Draco's hot lips on Harry's told that Harry's answer had been appropriate.

"So my plan worked out? And I... I didn't notice anything!"

"You're just too oblivious!"

"Look who's talking!"

Harry decided that they had both waited far too long to waste time arguing and put one hand behind Draco's neck to pull him to another kiss. Draco didn't fight and soon they were freeing the long imprisoned passion using tongues and teeth as well as lips. Harry's hand tensed on Draco's arse to pull him closer and Draco's were busy opening Harry's shirt and sliding on the bare skin following muscles and scars. Draco's eyes were locked on Harry's, drowning into the emerald sea.

A dry cough from the door halted their activities. "I guess it's time for you to go home, that chair looks impossibly uncomfortable", Hermione stated. "You should move to a bed now that you both have gotten rid of your curtain of obliviousness. I saw this coming during your auror training..."

"Yeah, sure Hermione!" Harry grinned, which turned into a yelp when he felt the apparation taking him away.

The last thing he heard was Draco saying: "As you please, Hermione."

They appeared to Harry's flat and since there was no longer a chair, they fell to the floor. Harry felt the air leave his lungs when the blond fell on him, but the bliss of their hardnesses meeting was enough to overcome all the pain.

"Bedroom" was all Harry was able to choke from his mouth before Draco started snogging him, apparently determined to suffocate Harry by accident. Harry pushed him away and for a moment there was disappointment swaying in Draco's eyes. That is, before he understood Harry couldn't breathe.

"You have asthma? That might be dangerous, you should go see a doctor!" He smirked.

"It was you pushing the air away! You're far more dangerous than asthma!" Harry answered finally able to inhale. He stood up. "Since you think I'm just some sort of joke, I'll leave you here and go to bed alone", He said pretending hurt pride.

"Try that and I will bind you to you're bed!" Draco threatened. "Oh, but I forgot you like that!"

"I'll go now, see you when you don't have an obsession to hurt my feelings!" Harry said, this time actually a bit hurt.

"Oh, but I don't, I'm just trying to get you to bedroom on you're own so that I have time to conjure the shackles!" Draco purred and pushed Harry to the wall and into a breathtaking snogging session.

Harry had never kissed someone who used his tongue quite that skilfully. It was as if Draco knew his mouth and could thus brush all the right places with his tongue. On top of that was the gentle, and also the not so gentle, bits with teeth and the sucking and oh, Harry wasn't sure witch was actually the best. Draco, he decided fast when he felt a hand on his abdomen on way down to his painfully hard cock.

Draco reached Harry's trousers and quickly vanished all their clothing with a silent spell. When Draco's fingers reached their destination Harry couldn't hold back a moan. He felt Draco's breath growing more laboured and heard him whisper, "Bedroom, _now_!"

Harry had the exactly same thought and they rushed to the bedroom door. When in the room Harry stopped. Draco, however, hadn't expected that and run to his back, knocking them down to the bed.

"Oh, so you want me to fuck you from behind?" Draco purred huskily. Harry's movements stopped immediately.

"No way!" He cried out. Only then he realised what Draco had said and asked on a lower tone: "What do you mean, you fuck me?"

"Isn't it quite obvious? How many meanings do you think it has?" Draco asked, beginning to regret his choice of a man a little.

"But..."

"Malfoys don't bottom to everybody!" Draco snapped, blinded by impatience, not realising what he said.

Harry pushed him away and glared angrily. "So for you I'm just some random guy? Fuck you!" He stood up and walked to the door.

"No, Harry, wait, I didn't mean that! I'm sorry!"

"You're what?" Harry turned back surprised. "Did the great Slytherin pureblood ice-prince just say he's sorry? How did his pride allow that?"

Draco glared at him but his eyes didn't look as icy and terrifying as they once had. He didn't say anything but instead reached to Harry's hand and pulled him back to the bed, kissing him apologetically, softly. Harry relaxed to the kiss and soon he felt the blond lying between his legs. A moment of terror faded when Draco's hand reached Harry's cock and stroked.

Harry could have sworn that there was nothing better than Draco's lips on his and a hand on his cock and the other hand inside him. Wait, _inside_? And just when Harry was about to ask what the fuck Draco thought he was doing, his finger touched that special spot and Harry decided it didn't matter. His world was now in Draco's hands, literally.

Draco stroked Harry's prostate with every thrust with his three fingers inside Harry, and Harry was nearing the edge fast. Draco sensed this, however, and pulled his long, delicate fingers out. He quickly conjured lube and covered his own cock with it. Harry had whimpered at loss but stopped when he felt something new and wet, something hotter and harder pressed against his opening. Harry, lost in pleasure not realising what he was doing, spread his legs and tried to take Draco in at once, but Draco's firm grip on his hips didn't quite allow that. He slide in slowly, trying his best to not hurt Harry.

Once inside, Draco whispered: "Freeze! If you move I'll come!"

"Isn't that kinda the point?"

"Fuck you!"

"Yeah, why don't you?"

And then Draco begun an infernal series of thrusts to Harry's prostate drawing out moans, pleas and screams from Harry. When he couldn't hold his orgasm any more Draco took Harry's cock to his hand and with a single stoke and a finger caressing the head, Harry came. The muscles clenching inside him were too much for Draco, who came, harder than ever in his life, just like Harry.

Draco fell on top of Harry, unable to move for a moment. When he could he rolled to Harry's side and put a hand over his abdomen, hugging the man. Sleepily Harry realised he hadn't been this happy for a really long time if ever.

**December 25th, Saturday**

Harry woke up feeling unfamiliarly warm and comfortable. Only then did he realise that Draco was lying behind him, his abdomen pressed to Harry's back and a hand wrapped around him, holding him in place. For a moment Harry just enjoyed being close to Draco, bathing in his scent but soon his need to get to the bathroom become unbearable and he tried to move away not waking Draco which was a plan doomed to fail.

Draco opened his eyes sleepily and murmured: "Where you going?"

"To the bathroom, just go back to sleep", Harry answered quietly and Draco turned around and pulled the covers over his head.

Harry went to the bathroom and relieved himself. After that he sat down to the heated floor and wondered how could he be this lucky. To wake up in the arms of a gorgeous man was something he definitely was not used to.

When he walked back he found his bed empty and the man in question almost fully clothed.

"I'm sorry but I realised I need to get one present and the place I know I find it is quite far away. Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to come to the Manor for dinner? I mean it's nothing big, just me and mother and father..." Draco's voice got more and more quiet and he seemed suddenly nervous which get Harry's agony fade away.

"I'd love to! But is it okay? I mean your parents don't really like me."

"I'll have to ask since we usually don't have guests but I think you're so important that I'd like to have you there. Besides, this is a good opportunity to tell I'm gay."

"I guess your father won't be exactly pleased to hear that!"

"That's why I haven't told, I didn't know how they'd react. But if you would like to come I'll ask and let you know. We usually have the dinner at six, so arrive about fifteen minutes previous!"

"I will if you tell I'm allowed to come. Now, weren't you in a hurry?" Harry looked at Draco questioningly and Draco strode to him only to pull him into a warm embrace and a sweet kiss.

"See you, Harry!"

"See you, Draco!"

When Draco had left Harry went back to bed, still a bit warm from where Draco had lain. Harry inhaled deeply and could smell the blonde. He went to sleep, only to be with Draco again. The dream-Draco wore a corset and had a whip and Harry was bound to a pillar. Just when Draco was beginning his domina act Harry woke up to a horrible crash.

He jumped out of the bed, just to realise his enormous erection, which was no surprise considering the dream. _I guess Draco _was _really right about me liking bondage in the end... _Harry thought when he pulled boxers and jeans on to find out who was in his apartment.

When Harry stepped to the living room he saw a broken vase on the floor and a guilty-looking owl next to it. Recognising Ron's owl Harry only sighed and went to take the message. Owl had probably found an open window somewhere.

_Harry, _the message read. _I thought I'd better remind you of the Christmas Dinner at the Burrow. _Harry had forgotten all about the traditional meal with the Weasleys. How would he explain? _Hermione thought you maybe had somewhere else to be so she just said that you should tell whether you're coming or not. And she also asked me to congratulate you and Draco, you know how she is. Anyway, tell when you know what you're doing, we'll take care of mum and the others! Ron_

"Bless you, Hermione!" Harry sighed relieved. He wrote a quick answer telling he would be enjoying the delightful company of Malfoys that Christmas and thanked them for calming Molly down. She had never accepted that Harry hadn't married Ginny, especially when he didn't have anyone else, which often caused embarrassing discussions Harry hated.

After telling the owl to deliver his message Harry put clothes on and made breakfast. He wrote a report of one simple case and started reading a paper of a new unlocking spell they should be able to produce after the New Year's. When Harry had memorised the basics he heard a voice coming from the fireplace and strode to it only to see Draco's face.

"Hey, you're early. I thought I wouldn't hear about you until later", Harry greeted the man.

"Harry, it's nearly half past four, it's not early!"

"Oh fuck, when did someone turn the clock forward?"

Draco chuckled at Harry's surprise. "Anyway, you're welcome to the Manor quarter to six. Mother and father weren't exactly happy when I asked if I could bring my boyfriend but they agreed."

Harry blushed at the word 'boyfriend' but forced his concentration to the discussion. "Boyfriend? You didn't reveal my personality?"

"Well, if I had, father wouldn't have agreed. He doesn't think highly of you unlike everyone else, just so you know. But we'll see then, be sure to be on time!"

"Okay, see you! And Draco", the other looked at him intensively, rising one blond brow. "I miss you!"

"It's been a few hours!"

"I know, I just can't help it!"

"Prat! I miss you too!" Draco answered gently and broke the connection.

Harry hurried to the bedroom noticing it was high time to start dressing to the dinner. He showered, took out his most formal and tidy robes and put them on. When Harry was dressed he tried to tame his hair unsuccessfully and finally gave up.

By the time he was ready it was reaching half past five so Harry apparated to Malfoy Manor, stepped trough the gates and walked to the door. This time the distance seemed a bit shorter but it might as well have been Harry's hurry to see Draco.

He knocked the door exactly quarter to six and was greeted with an armful of Draco wearing stunning black robes.

"You're here on time! I was worried you would be late and give a bad impression!" Draco seemed relieved.

"Of course I couldn't disappoint you! But why is it you opening the door and not a house elf?"

"I thought it would be better if I could warn you. Father is not in a pleasant mood, he got an owl from the Ministry blaming him on some murdered muggles. But please, do come in!"

A house elf appeared to take Harry's outer robes and then Harry was lead to some kind of a sitting room.

"Would you like to have a drink before the dinner?"

"Yes, thank you! It would maybe make it a little easier."

Draco poured them drinks and they sipped those quietly. When the clock was five to six Draco put his drink away and walked to a door. He turned, smiled to Harry reassuringly and opened the door to the dining room. The room was huge and beautifully decorated and just when Harry stepped in, the door in the other end of the room opened and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy entered. They were both beautifully dressed and Narcissa's hand was around Lucius', which confirmed their devotion.

Their astonished faces were something Harry was proud of. No one had ever been that surprised to see him.

"Harry Potter" Lucius said slowly, not believing his eyes.

Narcissa was less amazed than her husband and collected herself quickly. "Well, well. I should have known that only the best was good enough to my Draco." Harry wasn't sure if her tone was gentle or sarcastic. She walked to Harry and gave her hands to him kissing his both cheek. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor, mister Potter!"

By the time she stepped away Lucius had also collected himself and walked to them. He shook hands with Harry and welcomed him, shooting a poisonous glare to Draco, who was inspecting the flowers on the table closely, as if oblivious to his father's eyes.

After greetings they sat to the table, Lucius to the head Draco on his right and Narcissa on his left. Harry sat next to Draco. When they had settled, house elves brought in a ludicrous amount of food and they begun their meal with random lines exchanged between Malfoys. Harry was mostly concentrated on his food for he had never eaten anything that good except Draco, who looked like he was making love to the food with his mouth. The sight of him was erotic beyond belief. Lucius' question shook Harry off his state of concentration.

"What are you planning to do on New Year, Draco?" Was asked in a regular tone but Harry could tell what kind of an answer Lucius wanted: one that told Harry was nothing permanent, just like all Draco's previous relationships Harry knew to be numerous.

"I hope I have by that caught one suspect and can celebrate it by making one of Harry's fantasies true." Harry looked at him suspiciously, not quite understanding what he meant and decided to ask after the dinner.

However, the dinner didn't end before Harry was so full of food he thought the wisest way to get back to London was rolling. Finally, Lucius stood up, followed by Narcissa and Draco.

"Thank you for accompanying us!" Lucius begun politely.

"Thank you for allowing me here! And happy Christmas!" Harry answered.

"It's not like I knew it was you", Lucius glared at Draco who smiled to him innocently. "Merry Christmas to you too!"

"Merry Christmas Harry!" Narcissa startled Harry by using his first name.

"You too, madam!" He replied.

"Yes, it will be very _merry_ indeed", she answered, looking at Lucius as if unclothing him with her eyes. The passion in Lucius' eyes leaved no question to what she had meant. Harry and Draco blushed and excused themselves because the older Malfoys looked like they would start ripping each other's clothes away at any minute.

"Are they always like that?" Harry asked when they were safely in another room. He had shot one last glance behind just to see Lucius and Narcissa kissing passionately.

"Usually they aren't that subtle, only in presence of guests", Draco answered, pinning Harry to the door and forcing away all further thoughts from Harry's head with a kiss. "It's in the blood." His tongue made all Harry's attempts to remain cool impossible. When Harry finally just let the heat take him Draco broke the kiss.

"Come, I have a present for you upstairs. It took me really long to find the right one, but luckily Pansy's shelves are endless!" Draco lead Harry to his room upstairs, Harry trying to remember what career Pansy had chosen and failing miserably.

They crossed a sitting room decorated with dark wood and Slytherin green. However, when they entered bedroom Harry draw in a surprised breath: the room was bright and furniture was light. The main colour in the room was pale green but there was also white and pale blue as well as some darker shades bringing contrast. Even the room being something Harry hadn't expected, it was surprisingly Dracoish.

Further thoughts about the room were however cast aside when Draco handed Harry a present and Harry set to open it. He gave his gift to Draco, it was nothing really special, a beautiful dragon necklace. Harry had meant to give it at Ron and Hermione's but since the evening had went unexpectedly he still hadn't given it. Harry stopped his own unwrapping as he heard Draco's fascinated inhale.

"Harry, this is wonderful, I've never seen anything this beautiful!" The glass dragon rotated slowly in his hands and Harry was proud of his choice of a present, it had been worth every galleon.

Finally Draco gave up his admiring of the dragon and turned to Harry smiling wickedly. "You haven't opened your present yet, have you?" He asked reminding Harry of why they were were they were. In Draco's bedroom. Harry stopped the thought immediately and continued opening his present.

The package revealed a pair of silvery handcuffs with snake-ornaments wrapping around supposed wrists. The handcuffs were beautiful, Harry hadn't seen something made so skilfully for a long time. And of course the snakes would always remind him of Draco. He would probably think about the man every time he used those. The thought about the use of handcuffs almost had Harry drooling.

"It's good you have a pair of those since you are auror and all", Draco said in a voice that almost hinted that he wasn't joking.

"And that reminds me, what does Pansy do for living? Who would have this kind of things?"

"She has a sex shop in Camden, haven't you heard? Or visited?"

"No I haven't."

"Too bad, you have missed really much!" Draco stated seriously. Suddenly the handcuffs clang themselves to Harry's wrists.

"Draco! What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing, they have their own will in things this sort."

"What black magic is there in these?"

"Nothing! Nothing black, that is. Maybe slightly grey..." Draco took a step closer. Harry was panicking since he couldn't free his wrists. "You know, they are spelled to catch the one their owner, that's you, wants. So this means you want to be bound..." Draco purred. He took his wand and spelled Harry's handcuffs to bind him to the headboard of the huge bed. Even trough the terror racing in his mind Harry couldn't help noticing the dragon-embroidery of the bed-covers.

"I won't hurt you so you can as well relax", Draco advised him. Only then did Harry realise what was going to happen and his anger disappeared. "That's better, my love." Draco's purr made shivers go down Harry's spine. He let his hand caress Harry's jaw and move down to his neck. He bit the neck hastily and then moved away from the bed.

Draco looked at Harry hungrily. His eyes glistered with amusement but there was also something else. Something that reminded Harry of the last night, desire, passion?

"Oh, Harry", Draco purred. "You're so delicious. It took all my self-control not to shag you to the dinner table! So, since I now have none of it left..." Draco's voice got lower with every word he spoke until Harry could hardly make out words. However, the voice went straight to Harry's cock along with the words, adding to his arousal.

Draco stepped closer opening his robes slowly. He dropped them down, leaving on only a shirt and trousers. When he started opening his shirt buttons slowly and teasingly revealing milk-like skin, Harry could take no more.

"Please", he whimpered, waking Draco from his state of... undressing. He ripped the shirt of, the still fastened buttons flying around. Then he launched himself to Harry, vanishing his clothing. Harry was relieved, his cock was hurting even without the trousers adding pressure. Draco, however, turned that pain into pleasure simply by grabbing the erection.

"Oh, you're this hard already? For me? I'm so happy", Draco whispered taking the whole of Harry's length to his mouth at once.

Harry couldn't produce an answer, just muffled moans and sighs of pleasure. Draco was indeed talented in using his tongue and mouth and Harry was nearing the edge at speed he never thought possible. And right then Draco started to suck and Harry couldn't hold himself together.

"Draco, I'm gonna..." The warning only made the blond suck harder which caused Harry to explode to his mouth. "Draco!" he screamed, racing trough the stars, his vision going white.

When Harry was able to see again, the dominating sight was that of a pleased, smiling, gorgeous blond, wiping off a stain of white liquid from his chin. The sight was nearly enough to make Harry hard again.

Suddenly the cuffs clicked open and Harry could feel the tingling sensation of blood returning to his hands. Massaging his wrists, he looked at Draco calculatingly. Noticing man's arousal Harry decided to do something about it. He willed the cuffs to Draco's wrists and smiled as the blond yelped surprised. Harry pushed the man to rest on his back and climbed on top of him. Harry crabbed Draco's hardness and stroked tentatively. When Draco moaned he smiled boldly. To think he was able to get such a reaction from the cold man was something Harry couldn't really believe. He continued stroking, teasing blond's navel with his tongue and occasionally following the path of hair down to his erection and licking it like a lollipop. He bit slightly the perfect hipbones and brushed his nose to them.

"Harry, please, stop that bloody teasing!" Draco panted between moans and whimpers. As Harry suddenly deep-throated him, the escaping scream was enough to make Harry pant harder. He had never thought it possible, but he was fully hard and leaking with pre-come again. He begun sucking and stroking Draco with a new vigour, stoking himself in the same rhythm. A sight of handcuffed Draco coming undone was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

When Draco few moments later came, shouting Harry's name, Harry was also coming. The passion that had been trapped inside him all the years was finally being freed by no other than his former nemesis. Harry cursed inwardly. The expression in Draco's eyes was, however enough to make him sigh in satisfaction and cuddle around the other man.

"I would appreciate it if you opened these handcuffs", Draco whispered teasingly. Harry complied with the last strength in him before falling asleep. The last thing he felt was warm hands wrapping around him.

**December 26th, Sunday**

Harry woke up feeling a bit cold. The blanket was hardly covering his legs and the rising and falling of his pillow was rather uncomfortable. A rather firm pillow. Harry rose his head, only to see a nude, perfect Draco Malfoy underneath him. Few white lines marred the pale skin and Harry couldn't help following one with his finger. The one he had caused on their sixth year in his irrational suspicion and hatred. Regret filled his senses, even the knowledge that his suspicions had been rightful didn't change the fact he had nearly killed the man.

The blond lips murmured something barely audible and Harry leaned in to hear. The pale lashes faltered and opened slowly revealing eyes still unfocused from sleep.

"What're you doing?" Draco whispered quietly.

"Wondering how I ended up in bed with someone so beautiful as you", Harry whispered back.

Draco wrapped his hands around Harry and pulled him into a soft kiss. "I'm cold, warm me?" he tried and Harry was happy to obey.

After another blow job Harry was very much awake, but since Draco had fallen back to comfortable sleep Harry decided he had a little time to explore the house. He pulled the sheets up over the beautiful blond and kissed his forehead. The other smiled to him trough the sleep, his hair perfectly dishevelled and his face a bit blushed from his orgasm. Harry couldn't help the loving smile climbing to his eyes.

Harry opened the door quietly to not wake up the other man and stepped outside. He crossed the dark sitting room and entered a long hallway. He didn't walk to the stairs they had climbed the previous day but to the other direction. There were large windows letting in the winter morning light. It had begun snowing at some point and Harry watched as the landscape was covered with white.

Harry must have stood there for at least twenty minutes, adoring the peaceful sight when he saw an owl flying towards Draco's windows. He walked back and opened the bedroom door just in time to hear the owl knocking to the window and Draco's quiet swears. Harry strode to the window so that Draco wouldn't have to get off of the bed and let the bird in. It flew to Draco who removed the message from it's foot. After this the bird flew away.

Draco opened the message and swore passionately. Harry couldn't help curiousness.

"What does it say?" He inquired.

"That Richards has received a great amount of smuggled items and I'll have to get back to work to catch him when he sells those. Even though there is no knowledge of when he is going to do that and the tracing spell is wearing off" Draco answered frustrated.

"I'm sorry... Is there anything I could do to help?" Harry asked, sitting on the bed and putting a hand on Draco's shoulders.

"I'm afraid there's nothing. I'll just have to work until we'll catch him. And when we do I'll give you a prize for waiting" Draco's smirk had a small mischievous touch in it which made Harry suspicious.

"What do you plan? And shouldn't it be you getting an award for a job well done?"

"I'll be my prize also, you'll just have to wait!" Draco planted a slight kiss on Harry's jaw. "But I'm afraid I'll have to get going now, thank you for a wonderful evening, present, night and morning!"

"No, thank _you_! And have a good day at work, I'll be having my fingers crossed for that everything goes fine!" Harry answered, watching the blonde climbing off the bed and getting dressed. They left the manor together and from the gate Draco apparated to the Ministry while Harry apparated home.

**December 29th, Wednesday**

Harry hadn't seen Draco after the Sunday morning. He had received an owl telling Draco was working almost 24/7 to catch Richards who apparently had no intention in being caught. The case had become a legend, seeming impossible to solve since Richards, while being obviously the culprit, had left no traces that could have him imprisoned. He was too clever for that. And Harry was afraid how Draco would be able to catch him if he didn't sleep so Harry decided to send him a note:

_Draco,_

_You shouldn't work so much. What you need is that Slytherin cunning and it doesn't work if you're tired. So, go to bed, sleep few hours and make up a plan! Then you can catch Richards, he really is smart but not nearly as intelligent as you!_

_Yours, Harry_

Harry sent the message and hoped Draco would do as asked. He could do nothing if too tired and in addition he would be angry and complaining about everything, that's why Harry hadn't gone to talk to him. He hoped Draco had enough sense on top of his stubbornness.

**December 30th, Thursday**

It was second to last day of the year as well as second to last workday of the week and Harry was hoping Draco was all-right. They hadn't seen for a really long time (four days) and Draco hadn't answered to Harry's note. Harry was sitting in the break room sipping his tea when Ron ran in.

"Harry, have you heard the news! They have caught Richards!" He would have continued but Harry was already out of the room, running to the jails. When finally there, after many officials, stairs and stares later he was finally there, looking at an exhausted Draco, resting his head to the wall while the secretary was taking all the Richards' information. Before Harry had time to say a word the Head Auror arrived.

"Good you finally got him, great work Malfoy! You should go home to rest for the rest of the day and tomorrow. I'll also give you two extra days holiday-time to be taken when you want for your tireless work."

"Thank you, sir! I'll be going then", Draco collected his strength and started towards Harry.

"Draco, I heard what happened, it's great news! You should go to sleep now that you're free!" Harry couldn't keep the worry out of his voice and Draco looked at him thankfully.

"Would you mind apparating me home, I don't think I manage that right now?" He asked, looking as if all power had drained from him.

"Of course, let's just go grab your things and then we can get going." They walked slowly to Draco's office and Draco collected all his personal items. Harry apparated them to Malfoy Manor and Draco seemed as if he might just fall asleep right there. That's why Harry cast a weightlessness charm on him and lifted him up, Draco immediately falling asleep. He carried him to the door where a worried-looking Narcissa Malfoy was waiting.

"Has something happened to Draco, we haven't seen him for nearly a week! And why are you carrying him is he all right?" She couldn't help the questions spilling out, being the worrying mother she was. Harry just smiled to her reassuringly.

"Draco's fine, he's just really tired. I can explain when he's in bed", Harry stated.

Narcissa let them in and lead the way to Draco's rooms. Harry put the man to his bed taking off his shoes and robes. He didn't dare undress him more in presence of his mother. They walked downstairs into the sitting room Harry had occupied before the dinner.

"Now, can you explain what has happened to my son?" Narcissa asked, anger and worry mixing in her voice.

"I have to admit that I don't know what has happened today, but what I know is that Draco has been chasing a smuggler and has barely slept after last Sunday. He's probably not only tired but also starving. But I guess he's in good hands now, I'll be going back to work. It was a pleasure meeting you, Madam!"

"My pleasure! And thank you for taking care of him!"

"Any time!" Harry walked out of the Malfoy estate and apparated back to the Ministry. It was going to be a long day but at least Draco was all right.

**December 31th, Friday**

It had been a hard day and Harry was tired to the bone. He opened the door to his flat and stepped in, barely noticing the guards to be down. When he entered the bedroom, however, the sight in front of him had him speechless.

A bored-looking Draco was laying on the bed, reading a book. What made Harry's knees go weak was nevertheless the way he was dressed: stockings and suspenders, sure, but on top of that he had a violet corset, decorated with black lace, and violet lace knickers. He turned his head slowly and at the sight of Harry, a brilliant smile spread to his face.

"Harry! You're finally back! Welcome home!" Draco rose from the bed with catlike grace and walked to Harry. "And thank you for taking me home, mother told she first thought I was dead. But now, I promised you something after getting Richards caught. I guess now is the time. Get to the bed."

"What is this, Draco? Not that I don't like your attire", Harry tried to ask, getting to the bed.

"It's the reward I promised, of course. Now, strip."

"Why are you telling me what to do?" Harry asked trying to ignore the heat rushing to his groin.

"Well, I'm the domina, don't you think? And I have a whip", Draco purred, the whip meeting his thigh with a sharp slash. The voice alone had Harry groan and he took off his clothes as fast as he could and lay to the bed. Draco had got his wand from somewhere and with a silent spell he had Harry bound to the bed, each hand and leg in it's own corner.

"Draco..."

"Shh, it's going to be all right. I'm not going to hurt you... much." Harry took a deep breath but Draco noticed his cock jumping and the pre-come beginning to wet his stomach. The wicked smile that spread to his face worked only to turn Harry on more.

"Now, what would I do to you?" Draco licked his lips. "Do you want me to be gentle or do you prefer a more... aggressive approach?"

"Aggressive, please Draco."

"Now now, as much as I like your pleas I indeed am the one in charge. So..." A sharp pain spread from the well-directed slash to his stomach, and the pleasure it caused was nearly enough to make Harry come. He closed his eyes, trying to hold off his orgasm and the escaping moan told Draco his skill was appreciated, really much so.

Draco stepped to the bead and stood so that his legs rested in between Harry's, so that he had a good view to the other's body. He dropped to his knees fast and bit deep to Harry's thigh. The cry of pain changed to hum as the other licked the bruise and continued to Harry's groin. However, he bypassed the area and as Harry opened his eyes he saw a beautiful blonde looming over him, eyeing him calculatingly. Then he dropped down and bit Harry's ear so hard Harry was almost certain it would fall of. As the wet tongue appeared again and travelled down his neck, Harry tried to buck his hips upwards in search of some friction. It wasn't granted to him as Draco pulled back, away from him.

"Now, now. Aren't you impatient?" Draco asked as his nails sank deep to Harry's skin and as Draco pulled his hand down Harry's side leaving red lines, a moan escaped Harry's throat. "Oh, you like that, you naughty boy", Draco whispered to his ear and pushed his torso down, so that the corset provided Harry's cock some friction. Harry thrust to it and moaned.

Suddenly everything went black as Draco put a blindfold on Harry. Harry didn't know why he found that so arousing, the only thing he knew was that he sure as hell loved it as well as the little voices Draco was making. _What is he doing? _Harry wondered but as another slash met his skin all he could think of was the pain and pleasure mixing to an incredible aphrodisiac. Draco turned him around so that he was able to whip Harry's back and arse as well as scratch.

As Harry was again turned around, to lie on his abused and partly bleeding back, the blindfold and the bonds disappeared. Draco straddled him and as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his lips he whispered, "Happy New Year, Harry!" When the last word escaped his mouth the windows of the room were enlarged so that they could see the fireworks painting the sky.

"Happy New Year, Draco!" Harry answered, which transformed into a moan as Draco lifted himself up, lined Harry's cock to his entrance and pushed down in one swift motion. When Harry was completely inside Draco, Draco stopped and locked his eyes with Harry's. He put his hands on Harry's chest and used the support to pull himself up, gravitation helping him down fast, the voice of skin meeting skin echoing in the room.

As Draco moved upwards Harry pulled back and when the other dropped down Harry met the thrust, their eyes never leaving each other. Harry could see reflections of the colours dancing in the sky in Draco's eyes as he let himself drown to them. Suddenly Draco's back arched and the groan that left his throat was something more sexy than Harry had ever heard.

"Keep that angle", Draco panted and Harry did his best to comply. Draco's sweat left dark traces to the corset and Harry decided it was time to get rid of the garment. As the corset opened, it revealed slightly blushed skin. Harry let his hands study the man above, the silky skin under his hands leaving him in awe.

Hitting Draco's prostate with every thrust, Harry took his length to his hand and begun stroking in the rhythm. As Draco closed his eyes to a wordless scream and came to Harry's stomach the muscles clenching inside him had Harry coming as well.

Draco collapsed on top of Harry and for a moment they just lay there, enjoying the other's warmth and waiting for their breaths to even out. As Draco rolled to the side and performed a cleaning charm Harry broke the silence.

"Draco, you bottomed."

"I... You're not just some random guy, I want you to know that." Draco hugged Harry.

"Draco... You know, I'm really not worthy of you!"

"Of course you are! I'm not worthy of you, ask anyone!"

"You are! The others' opinions don't matter, I don't want them, I want you. But since I can't say no when you smile like that..." Draco turned and looked at Harry mixed anger and disappointment dancing on his face. "I'm just joking, sorry! Of course you're good enough! You're far better than I ever could have imagined I could get! And so much more than I deserve!"

They lay in each other's embrace for a while watching the fireworks celebrating their love until Harry again broke the silence.

"But I wasn't joking the part I said I can't say no to you. And I love you!" The smile spreading to Draco's lips woke butterflies in Harry's stomach as well as his smile.

"I love you too!"

As Draco kissed him Harry could tell the same feelings were in him too, the love and also the inability to deny a thing from the other.


End file.
